Heavy construction equipment, such as backhoes and other earth moving devices often have excavator buckets, shovels or other tools with projecting teeth. Often, a cutting surface is applied or affixed to an exterior surface of the teeth. Typically, the teeth are attached to the excavator device or working member using bolts and/or pins, which are used to couple or retain the teeth to a respective adaptor or adaptor end of the working member. During use of such working members, peak loads applied to the teeth create high shearing stresses that may wear the teeth and/or assembly, requiring replacement. Traditionally, the removal and/or installation of the teeth to the adaptor require the use of a hammer, which is time consuming and, in some instances, a difficult process.